


Key of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena orcastrates a get together between Heero and Duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key of Love

"Wow," Duo said, his tone bemused and thoughtful. The look on his face told a thousand things, and Heero couldn't read too many of them. Apparently, it was too early to deal this hand, but Heero's knowledge in the romance department far preceded his many other talents.

Duo wasn't a fan of the wine and candles that adorned the dining room table. Though, he decided to stay and deal with... whatever this was, just for his friend's sake.

Heero wondered if Relena was right about this dining and wining thing. Duo obviously didn't expect this little "get together" to be in date form.

"Please don't tell me fancy food comes with this."

Heero chuckled warmly and adjusted the tie on his tux. He definitely should've thought against the monkey suit, now that he thought about it. Duo hated sitting in casual wear while being surrounded by people who were dressed sharply. The moments of temporary insanity always seemed to hit Heero the hardest, poor guy. He began to undo the tie when Duo lifted a brow.

The romance man groaned, and gave his date a curious look. "Mind if I take this damn thing off?"

"Be my guest." Duo stood and walked toward him. "Here, I'll even help."

"Wait! Duo!"

No sooner had he begun to unbutton Heero's shirt when Pagan walked in with a large box of pizza. The old man nearly doubled over in sock, at the site he beheld.

Duo laughed out loud at the amusing sight.

Heero could hardly recall a time where Duo ever really laughed. Smiled, yes. Cracked out a morbid joke, definitely. But laughter was a true feat, and Duo quite enjoyed this "get together" now.

Once Heero had the top half of his suit off, he and Duo enjoyed a light booze-laden dinner date with monkey man across the table. It didn't look half as romantic as Relena said it would be, but the way it's done in the movies isn't always the key.

Heero's cards were already on the table, but Duo needed time to sort his own hand, which was fine. Being able to follow your lover's pace was the key to success, and Heero would not fail.

"So, I'll see you next week, then?"

"Definitely."


End file.
